


Your Violence Was My Blessing

by CityofAangels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abuse, Foster Care, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: Tony Stark's childhood with Howard was hell.And then, he discovered love, friendship and family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Ugh, new fic. I'm horrible, I know.  
> English is still not my mother tongue.

The first time Tony was hit, it came as a complete surprise.  
He was three.

He was a bit too young to really understand the reason why he couldn't set a foot in his dad's office, and he often forgot that it was forbidden for him. Usually, his dad just yelled at him for a few minutes, took him by the arm to throw him outside in the worst cases. But this time, Tony went in during an interview, and his dad did not like that.  
It was a slap, not strong enough to really hurt, but surprising enough to make him cry. The interviewers stayed stoic, not moving and not saying anything. Some of them even had a little smirk, as if they thought that Tony should have seen it coming.  
Fortunately, his mom followed him, just a few steps behind, panting with her breath strongly smelling of alcohol. She took him in her arms before Howard could really get angry at his son, and went away without looking behind her.

***

The second time, it was just two weeks later. Tony was fiddling with a little robot toy and did not look where he was going. As a result, he hit a mug full of cold coffee with his elbow and it toppled over, staining the beautiful white carpet. He froze when he heard his dad's steps coming behind him and opened his mouth to try and say something. He didn't have the time.  
This time, the slap was hard enough to leave a mark for a few days.

***

That was just the beginning. It looked like the first slap had unlocked something in Howard and he did not hesitate to hit anymore, no matter what Tony had done or not done.  
Before that, it was just harsh words, little pushes, lack of attention. But now, it went beyond that, even if Howard was not too violent. Yet.  
Nobody said anything. Tony's mom was often a direct witness of the hits and slaps, but she just watched and tried to confort Tony when it was over. Jarvis always had a frown when he saw the results, but he did not dare say something, too afraid that his intervention would only make things worse for Tony.  
And Tony, well. He was only a little boy, and he quickly came to believe that it was normal for a dad to hit his child.

***

The first time it really hurt, it was because of the cigarette. Tony was almost five. He had just finished building his first robot, and he was so proud of it, he made the big mistake of interrupting a meeting between Obie and Howard… and the result was a cigarette burn just behind his shirtsleeve. Obie watched and laughed when Tony cried in pain. Howard hat a proud little smile, and he did not say a word when Tony fell on his knees and sobbed.  
Once more, it was his mom that came to him and helped him get up. She cried when she saw what happened.  
A bit later, Tony could hear hushed words between her and Jarvis. He could almost swear that Jarvis was crying, too.  
Nobody called for help.

***

It kept going like that for weeks. Howard was more and more violent, his slaps were getting stronger, and not a week passed without a new bruise or burn on Tony's body.  
And then, one day, he broke one of his bone. It was probably involuntary: he always took great care not to make bruises where people could see them, and to be overly polite and nice to Tony when they had visitors. But, this one time, Tony had been a brat all day, apparently, asking for a lot of attention and talking all the time – as all five years old probably did. Howard had snapped and grabbed him by the arm, intending on dragging him to his room to lock him there. The resulting crack had been loud in the suddenly very quiet room.  
Jarvis and Maria had both gasped and paled, but Howard wasn't phased. He didn't even pause, just kept dragging Tony behind him despite his cries and sobs and threw him in his room, quickly locking him inside.  
Tony went to his bed, cradling his arm close and crying loudly, desperately hoping that someone, at least one person in this house, would come and help him. All he heard for a long while were shouts, and he was trying to fight the pain and find a solution to get out when the door was suddenly banged open. He looked up, stupidly hoping that his father came to apologise and help, but it was Jarvis, face an angry red and jaw clenched, who entered the room. He took Tony in his arms, holding him close and whispering little reassuring nothing in his hear. He rushed them to the car, and no one tried to stop them. Once they were inside, Jarvis asked the driver to get them to the nearest hospital, and he carefully dragged Tony closer to him, taking all the precautions to avoid him hurting even more. The ride was short and silent, except for Tony's sobs, Jarvis stroking his young master's hair and doing his best to hide his anger.  
He didn't let go of Tony when they arrived to the hospital, taking him inside and keeping him in his arms the whole time they had to wait for a doctor to see Tony. Finally, an old man approached them and smiled absently, absorbed in his papers. He asked Jarvis to get Tony's shirt off, and both of them could see the exact moment he noticed every bruise on the boy's skin; he froze and scratched at his arm, embarrassed.

\- What happened?  
\- He… fell in the stairs, answered Jarvis, his moment of hesitation unmissable.  
\- Right. What's your name, buddy?

Completely terrified, Tony closed his eyes and whimpered, his hand searching for Jarvis's.

\- It's Tony, finally answered Jarvis. Tony Stark.

Once more, the doctor's reaction was obvious: his sigh was deep and loud, resignation now written on his face. He nodded for himself and took a few steps until he was standing next to Tony. He stroked his arm gently and sighed once more. The rest of their time in the hospital was spent in utter silence, except for the few word of the nurses, whose stares and hushed whispers were far from discreet. Tony's parents never came, and it was a surprise to no one. When they were finally released, the little boy's arm in a cast, their driver was waiting for them and they both went in with their heads full of thought.

The car stopped in front of the mansion, and Jarvis gestured for the driver to leave them, which he did without a question. The butler turned to Tony and he smiled, gently, full of love and affection, before stroking his cheek.

\- Listen to me, Tony, he asked softly. I am going to say something really important, and you need to remember it. What you father does is not right, not for you and not for anybody. You are a very special little boy, Tony, and you cannot forget that. You are really smart, nice and sweet. You did nothing wrong, alright? That is not your fault, that was never your fault, and that will never be. Your father is a complicated man, and he chose the wrong way to solve his problems. You're just a little boy, and he has no right doing what he is doing. As soon as you can, tell someone, Tony. Don't be ashamed.

Tony stayed silent but looked up, his eyes full of questions and doubt.

\- I don't want to leave you, Tony, but I'll have to. Your father doesn't want me here, and I did my best to convince him that he needed me, but today was… complicated. But, and that is very important, I'll always be with you, Tony. Right there.

He put his hand on Tony's heart and looked at it for a while, eyes full of tears. Then he got out.

That was the last time Tony saw him for a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life does not get easier for Tony...  
> But maybe that someone can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people that took the time to read and left kudos and/or comment.  
> Glad to know that what I have to say interests some people :-)
> 
> Here's chapter 2. As usual, my English is not perfect, and I'm really sorry about that.

Tony had learned early on that talking meant trouble. When he was younger, he talked all the time, barely stopping for breath. But then, the slaps had kept coming as soon as he opened his mouth, and he came to understand that staying silent would be way less dangerous. So he had stopped talking, except to his mom, sometimes, and to Jarvis. But his mom spent her time locked in her room and Jarvis…  
Well, his dad forbid him to even think about Jarvis. There was a new butler, strangely named Loki, who seemed to take great pleasure in seeing Tony get hit. Loki never went in his room to tell him stories when he was crying, or to put ice on his bruises, or to whisper that, in the end, everything was going to be okay. He never told him that he was a special child. It was even the complete opposite: Loki was always smirking and laughing loudly when Tony cried or was hurt.  
Tony missed Jarvis terribly. Once, just once, he had asked his dad if he was going to come back. He still had the bruises on his neck to prove it; his dad had shouted, and said bad words and swore that Tony would spend the night outside, in the cold, if he even said his name again.  
So Tony was truly alone, and he kept his mouth closed all the time.

***

The first day at school was hell. All other students were looking at him with smirks and whispering when they thought he couldn't hear them; he could, and what he heard wasn't pleasant for a little boy his age. His teachers were worried for him. He didn't talk, never, no threat or words changing anything to that. Every teacher in the school had tried their own methods; most of them had had the bad idea to express their concerns to Howard. And every single one of them had frowned but said nothing when Tony came back the day after, limping and covered in bruises.  
The name Stark was a curse. As soon as people heard it, they forgot all about their beautiful speeches of wanting to help him, of saying that he was just a cute and innocent little boy. Suddenly, he was only Howard Stark's son and that stopped them totally from doing something even remotely dangerous; everyone knew what kind of influence Howard could have, and they cared too much about their job to risk it for a little boy.  
There was a teacher, once, who had wanted to help him. Mr Logan had called social services when he had seen Tony bringing back suspicious bruises from home. A social worker had come to the mansion, but went away without so much as a doubt. The next day, every big newspaper was talking about the sordid story of pedophilia in one of the most famous private school of New York. Mr Logan had disappeared without a word, and Tony had heard his dad laughing loudly when he announced that he would be in jail for at least ten years. The hits had been particularly bad this evening, and Tony had spent his first night outside, with just pyjama bottoms to protect him from the cold.  
He had thought he would never see the following day, but he did, and he came to wish that it wasn't the case. With every day came with its deal of pain, and Tony didn't even believe anymore that there would be an end to it. At almost six years old, Tony could not believe that life could be good.  
And then Bruce Banner came along.  
The school had asked for a more experimented and advanced math teacher when they had realised, quickly enough, that Tony was more than talented in this particular field. Bruce was a high school teacher, once a researcher that had changed jobs a few year ago, and he very quickly showed interest in teaching the child, even if his schedule was already pretty busy.

When Tony saw him, he could not help but be suspicious. Bruce seemed kind, almost suspiciously so; he never raised his voice, his eyes were full of patience and gentleness, and he never forced Tony to speak once he had understood that he didn't want to. It was quite the opposite, actually: from one day to the other, he had totally changed his way of teaching, replacing his oral questions by written exercises, and doing his best to avoid every situation that could be awkward. So much kindness was putting him on edge: for all his life, almost all the people that were kind to him were either wanting a reward or waiting for the best moment to change their mind and hit him.  
But Bruce definitely wasn't one of them, and he slowly came to realise that, and to trust him.  
It began with small gestures: little drawings that Tony offered to Bruce just before he left, little thanks written a bit crookedly at the bottom of a page, more and more frequent smiles, quick touches on his arms. The little boy took great care in hiding his various injuries, afraid that Bruce, as every other adult, would run away as soon as he saw what really happened behind his mask. He always carefully hid his limping, or wore long sleeves even when he didn't need it, when some bruises were too obvious. But more than that, Tony always did his very best during his private lessons; giving Bruce his best came to be his main objective, and he began to read book after book of math, physics and engineering theory. He loved when he wrote a question at the bottom of his exercises page and Bruce would read with an impressed smile before explaining the answer in a way that was understandable to a child without being too simple. More than everything, Tony wanted to impress and surprise him, and the best way he found was to read every research Bruce had ever conducted. At six and a half years old, he spent half of his time trying to understand the concept of genetics and the other half playing around with mechanics and technologies. Bruce always told him to take time for himself, too, to read books that weren't connected to school, but Tony didn't see what was worth his time in these books, so Bruce did what he always did: he found a solution. Every Thursday, he came to the lesson with a new book. Tony discovered Roald Dahl, dreamed of living fantastic adventures with Alice and devoured the first Harry Potter. One day, Bruce arrived with a battered copy of a book displaying a spaceship. Almost bouncing with excitement, Tony nonetheless listened when Bruce explained that that was Star Wars, and that he was sure Tony would enjoy it. And of course, as always, he did.  
For the following two weeks, he spent every free hour he had hunched over a very special gift. He even sneaked in his father's workshop to steal things he needed, not at all stopped by the two nights in a row he spent outside as a result. What mattered the most was that gift. And finally, the day he waited so much came and he left for school with a small gift wrapped in newspaper and hidden at the bottom of his bag. When Bruce arrived for his lesson, Tony was almost dying from impatience, but he waited till Bruce was seated and smiling to him before taking a few steps and holding the gift before him.

\- For me? asked Bruce, raising his eyebrows.

Tony nodded and smiled shyly, wringing his hands together behind his back now that they were empty, unable to avoid the nervousness that suddenly appeared. With a shrug and a grin, Bruce quickly disposed of the newspaper and his mouth comically fell open when he discovered what was waiting for him. Tony could not help but blush when he saw the amazement in Bruce's eyes as he looked at his little R2D2, almost reverently touching it. He jumped when the robot beeped and laughed whole-heartedly with a hint of wonder.

\- That's wonderful, Tony! Did you do it all by yourself?

\- Feeling himself blush even further, Tony adverted his gaze and tried to hide his smile, but nodded nonetheless.

\- I'm really impressed. You are a very special boy. Do you think…, Bruce hesitated for a while but smiled and went on, do you think it would be okay for me to hug you?

Tony suddenly looked up, his eyes wide. Of all his life, it was probably the first time someone asked him if it would be okay to touch him – be it a gentle touch or not. He frowned but quickly relaxed when he saw nothing but love and a bit of concern in Bruce's eyes. He nodded and took the few steps that separated him from Bruce, almost lunging in his open arms. They stayed like that in silence for a long while, Bruce gently putting R2D2 away and hugging Tony tighter. He stroked his air gently, and the little boy sighed and closed his eyes when he felt the gentle caress, and Bruce's breath almost tickling his ear.

\- Thank you very much, Tony. I really love it, it's great.

For a little while, Tony stayed silent and immobile, but then he looked up and smiled to Bruce, putting his hand over the older man's heart.

\- You… You're welcome, he answered in a whisper, his voice hoarse after so many days of silence.

Instinctively conscient that Tony just offered him a bigger gift, Bruce didn't make a fuss of it. Instead, he simply winked and lightly kissed the top of his head, his heart full of love and warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, happiness never lasts in Tony's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> It's a bit of a shorter chapter today, sorry about that.  
> Also, I didn't reread it, because I'm awfully sick (you can always count on me for being sick right before Christmas), but I wanted to post the chapter before Christmas. I'll reread it in a few days, just know that I'm sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Also, it's kind of early, but happy holidays to everyone :) Hope your family is better than Tony's, ah!

Of course, as with everything in Tony's short life, everything just had to go to shit.  
Everything went well with Bruce; with time, they became true friends, age difference or not. Bruce talked to Tony almost like he talked to every adult, sometimes with easier words and, of course, always with more love in his voice. He had grown to be very attached to the little boy – it was almost impossible not to. With his big brown sad eyes, his smile that always had a touch of melancholy and sadness, and his almost dangerous intelligence, he charmed most of the people that met him. Tony talked more and more, small sentences at the beginning, quick answers to questions, but with time, he began to open up more about himself, about what he liked and didn't like, the rough days he had at school and the harsh words some teachers had for him. Bruce helped him with that, not only by talking to bullies, but also with the hugs and reassuring words he always had for Tony. A few days after Tony had said his first word, Bruce had even offered him a cellphone, small and really old, but still functioning. With worry and his eyes, and a small smile to hide it, he had explained that it was so Tony could call him if he had questions or if he ever, and he had insisted on the ever, needed help.  
This went on for more than six months, but then, things began to change for the worse.

Everything began when his mom, as Jarvis had done, suddenly disappeared from his life. One evening, she was in his room, gently stroking her hair and whispering a song in his ear, as she had done so often when he was only a baby, and the following morning, every sign of her presence had vanished. Once more, even her name was banished from the house. Tony probably should have told Bruce at least part of the truth, but he was too afraid. This event had only multiplied Howard's rage and his consumption of alcohol. He almost never left his house now, spent his day clutching a bottle of whisky or vodka and, as a result, every hour Tony was in his home was spent getting hit and insulted. He tried his best to stay at school past the normal hours, almost begged Bruce to spend time with him… The only problem was that he wanted to avoid getting caught, too afraid by his father's threats of what would happen if he told anything.

It kept going like that for weeks, but then Tony's seventh birthday came and everything changed.

It was the first time that Tony waited his birthday with impatience; Bruce had hinted that there would be cake and a gift, two things that only Jarvis had given him in the past. As a result, he was up early and, unfortunately, so was Howard.  
As soon as his father entered the room, Tony sensed that something was wrong. He brought with him the strong and unmissable smell of alcohol, not only impregnated in his clothes, but also fresh on his breath, the big bottle of vodka in his hands explaining that. He was staggering, his eyes glazed over and his face flushed with what seemed to be like anger. Laboriously, his gaze focused on Tony, who froze instantly when he saw the spark of pure rage in his father's eyes and took a few steps back, his head hitting the wall with a thud.

\- You're a little shit, m'boy, you know that, huh? he asked with a smirk, coming to stand a few feet away from his son. A true little shit, a pain in my ass, that you are. You think you're brilliant with your robots and stuff, but you're just an idiot who doesn't know how to talk. A freaking idiot.

He shook his head and grinned before raising his hand and slapping Tony hard. The little boy gasped but didn't move, perfectly aware that protesting would only make this worse.

\- No son of mine is an idiot. I swear you must be a little bastard, your crazy bitch of a mother couldn't even stand seeing you, she went totally nuts. Had to be put in psychiatric because of you, Tony, that's how shitty you are. Even the ones I pay to take care of you can't stand you. Fucking Jarvis left because of your stupidity. I bet you're proud of you, huh? 

Feeling tears streaming down his cheeks, Tony looked down and squeezed his fists, thinking over and over that it wasn't true, it just couldn't be true, no, no, nonononono. He didn't see the next hit coming, but clearly felt it, a sudden and huge pain in his stomach. He doubled over and coughed painfully, putting his hands over his head to try and protect himself at least a bit. Most of the times, his dad got bored after hitting him a few times, but this time was different. This time, the kicks and punches kept coming, too numerous to be ducked, and Tony could hear the harsh panting of his father, his chuckles and snorts when Tony gasped and whimpered. He curled on himself as much as he could, closed his eyes and simply prayed for the best, with the stupid hope that someone could come and find him, or that his father would suddenly drop dead and –  
There was a loud crash and then excruciating pain in his chest, blinding and deafening him. He gasped and hiccupped, hearing his father laugh loudly, before he looked down and saw a piece of glass just behind his clavicle, blood flooding all around it.  
As if he finally had finished a hard job, his father sighed and smiled, walking on Tony's hand when he turned around and walked out of the room without a look for his son.

Vision darkening around the edges, shaking violently, Tony crawled around, fighting to stay conscious until, finally, he found the little cellphone, hidden in the bottom of one of his drawers. He got it out and dialled Bruce's number, his hand shaking so bad that he almost let the phone fall before the call connected.

\- Hey, Tony, buddy! finally came Bruce's happy voice. Everything fine?  
\- B- Bruce, I…

For a few seconds, Bruce didn't say anything, the only sounds being of him apparently walking out and getting in his car.

\- Tony, what happened? Where are you?  
\- H- Home. My dad, he- I can't breathe, I can't, I-  
\- Okay, Tony, I got it. I'm coming, alright? Hang on, Tony, please, hang on, I'll be there in a few minutes. You'll be fine, everything will be fine, I swear, he said, voice shaking.  
\- Hurt, Bruce.  
\- I know, kiddo, I know it hurts. But you're the bravest kid I know, you'll be fine, just… Don't hang up and don't fall asleep, keep listening to me. You gotta taste the cake I made for you, Tony, it's chocolate, it looks really good.  
\- Love chocolate.  
\- Yes you do, I know. And I have your gift and everything, so you need to breathe for me. I'm coming and help is coming too, they'll be there in a few minutes and I'm just a few seconds away. Are you alone?  
\- No. M'dad and Loki, slurred Tony.  
\- Okay, I get it. Don't worry about them, I'll take care of it. I'm almost there, can you hear my car outside?

Tony nodded, too out of it to think about the fact that Bruce couldn't see him. He really did hear the car coming, tires screeching on the road just in front of the house. A second later, he heard the door closing and someone running outside before the front door cracked loudly. Loki shouted something from downstairs but he couldn't hear what, way too focused on the sound of someone running upstairs before Bruce suddenly rushed in his room, face flushed and eyes flashing with rage.  
He crouched just next to Tony and took a look at him and the wound in his chest before he very carefully took him in his arms.

\- We need to get you out of here now or they won't let us out, he whispered. I'm sorry, Tony, it's gonna hurt, but you can let go, okay? I'm here to take care of you, everything's fine.

Tony nodded slowly, eyelashes closing and whimpered loudly when Bruce began walking, every little move sending pain flooding through his veins.

\- I'm sorry, I should have know. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, kept saying Bruce, not even realising that he was crying.

Loki was waiting in front of the broken front door, clearly intending to forbid them to pass, but Bruce just kept going, did not even hesitate before snapping:

\- You better let us go. I swear you don't want to see me when I'm really angry.

The butler smirked, apparently wanting to say something, but Bruce's fist hit his nose before he had the chance to, and he staggered backwards, looking at his blood-covered with surprise. Bruce took the opportunity for what it was and pushed him out of the way, speed-walking to the road where an ambulance had just pulled over, doctors rushing out.

\- He's here, I got him, but he's badly hurt! he shouted before carefully putting Tony down on the stretcher. Hey buddy, it's over, no one will hurt you now. We're going to the hospital and they will help you, and I'll be here when you wake up, okay?

Bruce's kind and pained expression was the last thing Tony saw before he finally caved in to the pain-free darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up.  
> Bruce talks and feels the need to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> Damn, I am so sorry for the wait between chapter 3 and this one. Let's just say that it's been a couple of hectic days. I'd like to say that it'll get better, but it probably won't, at least not right now. On Wednesday, I have the first of my seven exams, and right after these two weeks, I leave for my semester abroad in the UK.  
> Basically, I'm only anxiety and fear right now, but well, I'm not dead yet, that's a good thing.
> 
> I'm sorry, but I had absolutely no time to re-read this, there probably are a lot of stupid mistakes.  
> Plus, it's a lot of dialogue, and, guess what? I hate writing that, ah!
> 
> Anyway, Happy New Year and enjoy this chapter :)

When Tony woke, it was to hushed voices right next to him and a excruciating pain in his chest. He whimpered loudly and tried to open his eyes, but someone quickly put a hand over them. He began to struggle, gripped with fear, but a trusted voice soon whispered in his ear to reassure him.

\- Shhh, Tony, it’s ok. It’s me, it’s Bruce. You’re safe, you’re in the hospital, nobody can hurt you. The nurse will give you something for your pain, just relax and go back to sleep, I’m here to protect you now.

Blindly, the little boy reached for his hand and Bruce softly took it and squeezed it, watching him quiet down, his breathing slowly deepening.  
He turned back to the nurse who had taken a few steps back after giving Tony more medication and smiled, a weak and lopsided smile.

\- Is he going to be ok?  
\- He’ll be fine, yes. He’ll keep a scar on his chest, there’s nothing we can do about that, but he’s young and pretty healthy, everything else will heal with some rest and a stress-free environment. He’ll probably wake up again in a few moments, you’ll see. He’s a little groggy but that’s nothing to worry about, everyone would be after everything he lived.  
\- I should have known, murmured Bruce after a while.  
\- That’s what you think, and that’s normal, but…  
\- No, you don’t understand. It’s just… I lived the same thing when I was his age. My dad was an alcoholic, too, and I was his favorite punching ball when he needed to hit something. I spent years hiding it, until someone finally made me talk about it. I know the signs, and now that I know what happened in his life… He always found ways to spend more time with me, or just at school, and I often saw him wince when I touched him, I- I should have known.

The nurse sighed and, after looking that the little boy was still asleep, she came to stand next to Bruce, squeezing his shoulder gently.

\- You know, Dr Banner, from what you told me, Tony is a brilliant little boy. I guess that’s something he’ll maybe tell us when he wakes up, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I learned that he knew what he risked by talking about it. It’s always difficult for children to speak about abuse, I guess you know that better than anyone, but for Tony, there was the fact that his dad is famous and rich. People know his name, and Tony probably realized that it was too risky to talk about what happened.  
\- Well, yeah. But…  
\- I probably shouldn’t tell you that, but Tony came to the hospital more than once in the last few years. He saw different doctors, and every doctor has learned to recognize an abused child when they see one, but nobody told anything. And they couldn’t have missed it. Yes, maybe you could have seen it, but even if you didn’t, you helped him a lot, and you were there when he needed you the most, and that’s certainly not nothing.  
\- Hm. Well, thanks, I guess?  
\- Well, no problem, I guess? answered the nurse with a smile. I’m sorry, I need to go see my other patients, but don’t hesitate to call if there is anything wrong with Tony, or with you.

Bruce smiled and watched her leave before turning back to the sleeping little boy. He looked at his tiny body, hidden by the too white sheets, and at the huge bandage wrapped around his chest, where a proof of what his father did would probably be there for his whole life. He thought about all of the things he still needed to explain to Tony, and all the apologies he felt he should make. With a loud sigh, he took the little plush he had bought for Tony’s birthday, stared at its big smile for a while, before carefully putting it back on its bag. He closed his eyes, thinking that it would probably be best for him if he could catch a little sleep before the big explanation to come.

***

When Tony woke up again, it was with a lot less pain but a lot more confusion. He looked around the hospital room, frowning, staring at Bruce who was asleep in a chair right next to him. He was really thirsty and, spotting a bottle of water that was a bit too far to be reachable, he gently squeezed Bruce’s hand and hoped that he would wake up and help him. And that’s what he did: startled, his eyes opened suddenly and he stared at Tony for a few seconds with a look of pure misunderstanding, before, finally, something seemed to click and he smiled, albeit a little weakly.

\- Hey, Tony. Nice to see you awake. How’re you feeling?  
\- I’m… thirsty, whispered the little boy.

Nodding, Bruce stood up and reached for the bottle of water and a straw, helping Tony to drink. He couldn’t miss the way the little boy’s eyes were darting all over the room, fear and anxiety etched on his face. He gently stroked his brown hair, hoping to help him relax a bit.

\- You know, Tony, I guess you’re pretty scared, and you have every right to be. You wake up in the hospital, you’re in pain, maybe you don’t even remember everything that happened, uh? But there’s something I can tell you, and you need to trust me on that: you have nothing to fear here. There are a lot of people right outside the door that are here just to protect you, and they won’t let anything happen to you, I swear.

For a few seconds, Tony only looked at him, before he finally nodded and took a last sip of water. He laid down on the pillows again and his eyes followed Bruce when he got up to put the bottle back on the little table. They stayed silent for a little while, both of them looking at each other, until Bruce suddenly sighed, loud and deep, and wiped at his eyes.

\- There’s a story I gotta tell you, Tony. Are you tired or…?  
\- I’m ok. Is it a nice story?  
\- No, answered Bruce with a chuckle, I’m afraid it’s really not. It’s a story of me, when I was only a little boy. I lived with my mom and dad, like you, and my dad was a scientist. He spent long days working, and even when he came back home, he never really stopped to take some time with his family. It wasn’t really cool for me, but my mom was there for me, and she liked playing with me. But then… my dad began working on something that didn’t work like he wanted it to. When he came home, he was always angry, tired and sad. They were always shouting, my mom and him, and I remember that I was really afraid when I heard that.

Again, Bruce fell silent for a while, but then he felt Tony’s hand sneaking under the sheets to grab his own. He smiled to the little boy and closed his eyes before telling the rest of his story.

\- My dad discovered that it made him feel better when he hit someone. At first, it was my mom, and I hated it. I could hear her crying and sobbing, but he threatened me to leave me by myself if I told anybody. But there came a time when my mom was not enough anymore, and I became his target. My dad was smart, that’s for sure, and he always knew how to hit me exactly where other people couldn’t see it. It went on like that for weeks, months even. I was terrified, because he was always threatening me, telling me that nobody would trust me if I told what happened, that I deserved it, that my mom was depressed because of me, because I was an horrible child to have.  
\- My dad, he… He told me that too. That Jarvis and my mom left because of me.  
\- Did he, really? Well, you know what, Tony? That’s not true. I don’t know what happened with Jarvis, but I highly doubt that he left because of you. And your mom, they told me that she had to be hospitalized, but it is not your fault, kiddo. Sometimes, people get so sad that they can’t do anything to get better. They’re sick, and your mom was sick, and you couldn’t have done anything about that. She had a difficult life, and she had no choice but to leave you.

Tony nodded, a bit doubtful, but mostly trusting what Bruce was telling him. After all, he had never lied to him.

\- What happened with your father?  
\- That part of the story is a bit hard. I met someone, finally, that could see what was happening to me. They were great about it; they wanted me to tell someone, the police, maybe, but I was too afraid to do it myself. So they did it. But… it was too late. My dad had had an horrible day, apparently, and, well. You’re a bit too young to hear about this part, but my mom was there when she shouldn’t have been, and my dad went too far. When the police arrived at my house, it was too late for both of them. I grew up in a loving family after that, I was lucky, but these years were awful, and…  
\- I’m sorry for you, stated Tony with far too much solemnity.  
\- No, no, buddy, I’m sorry. I lived what you were living with your father, and I should have known. I should have known Tony, I should have helped you, but I didn’t, and now!  
\- You said I was safe now.  
\- Well, yes, but…

Tony frowned and watched Bruce as his shoulders hunched and he looked down.

\- My dad, began to explain the little boy, he told me that I couldn’t tell anybody. Sometimes, people knew, and they always had problems after that. I didn’t want you to have problems. I wanted you to stay with me!  
\- Yes, I know that’s what you wanted, but-

Their discussion came to an abrupt end as someone suddenly knocked on the door. Bruce could immediately see the way Tony curled on himself, as if he was waiting for something really bad to happen, and he didn’t relax when two police officers came into the room, even if they were doing their best to avoid looking threatening.

\- Hey there, greeted the smaller one. My name’s Officer Grant Ward, and that’s my colleague, Officer Nick Fury. The nurses told us that you were awake, Tony. Do you think you could answer a few questions? I swear we won’t be long, we know you still need rest.

Tony turned to Bruce, a look of pure fear on his face, and the older man stroked his cheek, smiling reassuringly – at least, he hoped so.

\- They’re here to help, Tony. They won’t hurt you and you’ll be a great help if you talk to them.  
\- Okay.  
\- Great. I know what happened yesterday is probably a bit fuzzy to you, but do you remember anything?  
\- I know… I know my dad smelled like alcohol. He had a big bottle of something in his hand. He told me bad, bad things, and then he hit me. He kept hitting, even when I cried and shouted, and nobody was here to help me. And then there was a big noise and my chest hurt, and then he left and I called Bruce.  
\- Okay, Tony, that’s great. Were you and your dad alone?  
\- No, Loki was there.  
\- Loki?  
\- Uh-uh. He’s our butler and he’s mean. He’s here since Jarvis left me and I don’t like him.  
\- Loki, okay. And tell me, Tony, have you ever seen this car?

Tony looked at the picture the bigger officer had given him, of a black and blue car.

\- It looks like my dad’s favorite car. We had one just like it at the house.  
\- Yeah, that’s what I thought, sighed the officer as he scribbled something in his notebook. Last question, and then I’ll leave you alone: did you ever see other members of your family? Your grandparents, or an aunt maybe?  
\- No. Well, yes. I was very little, but my granddad came to see us once. I didn’t like him at all, he stank. And my mom has family in Italy, but I never saw them.  
\- Well, okay, thank you Tony. Do you have any questions for us, maybe?

The little boy hesitated, but a nod and a gentle smile from the officer helped him to find the courage to ask his questions.

\- Uh, yes. Is my dad in jail? Do I need to go live with my granddad that I don’t like?  
\- You certainly have interesting questions, chuckled Nick Fury. Your dad… Right now, we have lots of officers trying to find him, and we have good hope that he’ll be arrested really soon. But he wasn’t in your house when we arrived, and Loki wasn’t there either. They probably took that car in the picture, that’s why I wanted to be sure it was yours. The most important thing is that he can’t find you and hurt you, we’ll make sure of that.  
\- And for your family, explained the other officer, we don’t really know yet. You will probably meet a social worker soon and they’ll tell you what will happen. It’s always complicated, but they’ll do their best to find you somewhere to stay where you’re confortable, okay? That’s not something you have to worry about just now, just focus on resting and getting better.

With a yawn, Tony nodded, making smile the three adults in his room. The officers gently shook his hand and thanked him again, promising that they would soon be back with more news. Once they left the room, the little boy laid down and closed his eyes, his breathing quickly deepening.

\- Do you want to sleep a bit more?  
\- Yes, please, grumbled Tony. But Bruce?  
\- Hm?  
\- I wanna come live with you.


End file.
